Flames in a World of Ice
by njdevin529
Summary: The Southern Water Tribe is used to dealing with annual raids from the Fire Nation. Most recently, though, a confrontation between Katara and one of the guards ends with a surprising and unsettling interaction with Zuko. Now, plagued with dark nights assaulted by Zuko's unwanted touch, Katara hopes for a end to her misery. But Zuko may want more than just her body.


_I know there is some controversy about whether or not Zuko was supposed to be Katara's love interest. I think that's how it was in the original script. But anyway, I decided to try a one shot of them, but with a darker twist. Check it out and let me know what you think!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of it's characters.

Flames in a World of Ice

Katara lay on her mat unable to sleep, knowing he'd be here soon, and a feeling of utter hopelessness enveloped her. She had tried everything to get him to leave her alone, but they all proved futile. Pretending to sleep was useless, he always woke her. Screaming was dangerous, because he threatened to hurt everyone if she made a sound, and saying "no" was out of the question, because she couldn't fight him off. She pulled her blanket closer to her chin to suppress the shivers wracking her body. Living in the Southern water tribe, warm nights were a rarity. But tonight, it wasn't the cold making her shake, it was trepidation.

It was another visit from the fire nation, Katara stood with her grandmother and the rest of the water tribe. They watched the men in red armor search each of the huts, stealing food and other essentials. It seemed that their only purpose was a raid, but they kept casting menacing glances towards the villagers as they strolled about with ostentatious authority.

Katara's grandmother was unperturbed. She stared unwaveringly at each of the men. A steely glint in her blue eyes, the same color as her granddaughter's. As she stood beside Katara, she stepped in front, her hunched figure apart from the rest of the tribe, and her contempt for the men obvious in the tilt of her chin. "It's not enough to trespass, but you have to steal from us, too?"

One of the guards twisted around, shooting a blast of fire toward the old lady. " _Gran Gran,_ " Katara shoved the woman out of the way, her sleeve coming away slightly singed. The guard smiled, "that's what you get, you old hag. And you," he pointed his finger at Katara. "That is for stupidity."

Anger flared across her features, "Coward," Katara took a step forward. "Attacking an old lady just to prove how strong you are, how desperate can you get?"

"What?" The guard, enraged, stalked toward them. A fleeting look of apprehension crossed Katara's features, but was soon replaced by a look of surprise. Zuko, the banished prince of the fire nation, walked forward, grabbing the guard's arm. "Enough. We're done here." The guard nodded. "Everyone back on the ship. We continue the search for the Avatar immediately." Everyone started to board, except Zuko.

He leered in Katara's direction, holding up a finger and beckoning her forward. Katara scowled at him, refusing to move, and her grandmother tightened her gloved hand around hers.

A hint of irritation shown in his expression before it was replaced by a sly grin. He strolled over, grabbing her by the arm, a sharp pain radiating up her forearm. She glared up at him defiantly, but her knees threatened to buckle when she saw the smile on his face.

"You have a fire of your own," he whispered. "I like that."

He raised two fingers to her chin, tilting it up to look into her clear, blue eyes. As she looked into his nearly black gaze, what she saw there frightened her more than threats from his guards. "I'll visit you soon." He whispered, leaning close so only she could hear. As the heat of his breath caressed her cheek, she cringed away in disgust. He released her and followed his men, but Katara couldn't stop the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Every night, Zuko had been sneaking his way into the Southern water tribe and slipping between her sheets. Despite her protests, his body molded to hers, she had to fight the bile rising in her throat at his touch. Night after night, she had to bite her lip to stave off her screams.

Each night was harder than the one before. She was angry with him for forcing her, and with herself for succumbing to him. She burrowed herself deeper into her blankets, curling in on herself, and closing her eyes tightly. She prayed that tonight he would stay away and give her one night of peace. She rolled into her back and touched a hand to her forehead. _Please leave me be tonight._

She started slightly when she heard the tarp to her tent being pulled aside, but she didn't turn to look at him. She heard his footsteps move closer, and she looked up to see him staring down at her, an empty look in his hard eyes. She didn't say a word. Having learned from previous experiences, that crying did nothing, and begging was beneath her. Though, the first time he visited her, she couldn't stop the silent tears as they slid down her face, and drenched the blanket. By morning the drops had dried and all evidence of his presence was gone. He would return night after night, but she never cried again.

She continued to stare up at him, letting her hatred show in her expression. He seemed oblivious, or uncaring. Katara couldn't tell. He kneeled down pulling the blanket from her body. She had on her dress and tights, trying to stave off the winter chill. His hand immediately went to the straps that kept the dress in place, loosening it and pulling the sides away. Then he went to her tights and pulled those down, leaving her bare beneath him. He had already discarded his armor and now he shed his own clothing.

He lay down next to her, pulling the blanket closer. "So you don't get too uncomfortable."

"How considerate of you." She couldn't keep the sarcasm from her voice.

He tilted his head to the side, giving her a long look. "I haven't hurt you too badly."

Her blue eyes met his in shock, "Are you serious?"

He continued to stare at her with a vacant expression. Though he remained still, she could feel his body underneath the blankets. His proximity and the indifferent tone in his voice after all he had done to her was enough to send her into a fit of anger. She narrowed her eyes at him, "You took my choice away and make me endure your revolting touch every night. I want you gone. I want you to leave me alone. Just leave us alone."

Her tone had become more aggravated, and she drew in a ragged breath, turning her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut. She hoped he would disappear, or at the very least, just get it over with. He surprised her by raising a hand to her cheek and smoothly running his thumb back and forth. She turned her head back, drawing her eyebrows down in suspicion. He kept her gaze and leaned down to press his lips to hers. They were surprisingly soft. She kept her eyes open and so did he, their gazes locked. He smoothed his hand down her neck and when his hand drifted lower Katara looked away.

Zuko momentarily stopped his ministrations, long enough to cup her cheek and pull her back.

"I want to see your eyes."

"All you'll see is hate."

His stilled, lifting himself up slightly. Katara felt an instant chill from the loss of contact, and she welcomed it. "You hate me?" He asked, not too surprised.

She clenched her jaw, saying nothing.

"You don't know me"

At that, Katara let out a dark laugh. "Oh, but I do. You're Zuko, disgraced prince of the fire nation, banished from your own home." Her eyes met his and there was more ice in them than before. "Your own family doesn't want you, and neither do I."

He frowned at her, tension in his shoulders building before he sighed deeply. "You know of me, but you don't know me. Not physically, at least. Let's change that."

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. She gasped and tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. He tensed against her resistance. "Stop." She halted. He placed her hand over his heartbeat and bent to press his lips to hers again. This time he closed his eyes. The kiss was long and deep, and he kept her hand over his heart, all the while.

Soon his lips moved to her neck and he moved her hand lower down his stomach. She could feel his defined abs and she tried again to pull away, in vain. She turned her head to the side, cringing away from his touch. He stopped briefly and released her hand, holding her cheek to keep her from moving.

"Leave me alone." she demanded

"Why?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Because I can't stand you touching me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

He stopped again and lifted his body off her slightly but she didn't dare move away. "Because I'm not done with you yet."

She felt her own anger spike. "Get over it, or one of these nights I'm going to impale you with your own sword."

He chuckled lightly, looking at her through half-lidded eyes, "it's that temper I like. You're a fighter, like me."

"I am nothing like you," she whispered in outrage. How dare he compare her to him.

"Yes, you are." He said, holding her a little tighter so she couldn't move, and went back to nuzzling her neck.

She shifted uncomfortably beneath him, looking at the ceiling, waiting for it to be over. His hands grazed her body, every inch of her and she had to take deep breaths to keep from becoming too nauseated. It was when his hand moved to her inner thigh that she couldn't take it anymore. She shoved his hand away, "get away from me."

"No" he said, his voice powerful and commanding. A reminder of his royal blood. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer. She shut her eyes against what she knew was coming. Usually, he forced his way in roughly and she would have to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

This time he continued to smooth his hands up and down her sides and he settled himself between her legs. He moved to hover directly over her so he was gazing directly into her hate-filled eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds with an almost compassionate look. Then his lips came crashing down onto hers and a second later she felt him slowly push inside. He was gentler about it than he usually was, but it still hurt and she stiffened. His hands caressed her body in a soothing gesture.

He moved faster and soon it was over. He slipped out and she let out a long breath. He didn't immediately leave, as he often did. Instead, he stayed with her for a few moments, holding her close and running his fingers up the length of her arm. The sensation was foreign, but not altogether displeasing. She felt him press a kiss to her shoulder, before he raised his fingers to brush over her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said, as he effortlessly lifted himself off of her.

He surprised her again by moving to cover her with the blanket, something he'd never done before. He tucked in the sides, smoothing his hands along her curves. Then he grabbed his clothes slipping on his trousers and turning to leave. He stopped at the door, turning to smirk at her. "Don't miss me too much." She rolled her eyes.

His face sobered and she stared back at him. "I don't wish to cause you pain. I'll be gentler with you."

"Pain I can endure. It's having to submit to you that disgusts me."

He frowned at her. "I don't want you to submit." He whispered it so low that Katara didn't think she heard him right. And then he was gone. Her heart beat faster and she knew it wasn't the cold making her shake.


End file.
